roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Vileblood
Personality A woman as cold as her deceased body. Having felt the embrace of death once before she cares about little except her own goals and her own honor. Her honor is so important to her that she always reduces her power to the level of her opponent. She would rather die then become one of the brutish Quirk users she despises. Backstory Amaranthine was born into a noble family in what is now known as Romania. She was born in the year 1435. She lived an ordinary life and was given basic instructions on how to wield a blade in her younger years but wasn't trained for combat due to not having a quirk. When she was 23 the Ottomans attacked the keep she lived in. Everything was going fine until a rare Ottoman Quirk user destroyed a big chunk of the castle in a single strike like it was nothing. The ottomans swarmed her home and murdered everyone inside. Her servants, her soldiers, her family and in the end her. When she died the only thing she felt was spite. Spite against all the quirk users favored by the heavens. As she lay there, a blade piercing her chest she couldn't help but laugh at the unfairness of the world. Those who had been given quirks had everything while the others had nothing. She had seen it often enough. People with quirks surviving things others don't, being able to take things from their quirkless counterparts. She simply couldn't accept this, not a single cell in her body, not a single drop of her blood would accept this injustice. Slowly she felt her blood running through her veins as her previously stunned body started to move again, seemingly not caring about the gaping wound in her chest. She grabbed a nearby blade and with this newfound power fought her way to freedom, killing soldier after soldier, breaking every blade that was used in an attempt to parry her blows. The pressure of the situation bringing her skill to previously unknown heights. Once she escaped she wandered all over the world, participated in war after war and slew quirk user after quirk user, never have been able to let go of the spite she felt that day. In all these years she met with legends, talked to dictators, saw nations collapse and people get exterminated, causing her to turn as cold as the corps she still clings to. After so many years she came to WayHaven, the city with the highest concentration of quirk users. The city with the most Quirk reliant people. The city that will soon be losing many of its legends. Fable Long ago a young prince was borne with a Blessing that let him create the most dazzling of lights. The young prince lived a happy life, feasting, partying and playing in his gardens all day. Sadly one day war came to the country when evil fiends attacked the young prince his country. The young prince, even though he was scared, rose to defend his country. After a hard fight, the prince used his Blessing to win the war. His people hailed him as a hero and he later became a king, but as he grew older his heart grew wicked and he turned against his own people, using his Blessing to oppress his people. His people prayed and prayed for someone to release them from the rule of the evil prince but all people with blessings that set out to defeat him joined him instead. After the prince who was now the king truly went too far a father and imprisoned the blacksmith's daughter he turned to the dark arts out of anger. He went out into the woods and shot a deer, he hung the deer on a tree and stayed praying the entire day and at nightfall his prayers were heard, not by god, but by a demon. A demon knows as Vileblood who appearing with the form of a pale, white-haired, female swordfighter. The man begged the woman to kill the king, all the traitorous Blessed ones in the castle and save his daughter. The woman agreed to the request but told the blacksmith that he would one day pay the price for this request. The woman did as she promised and that same night the king and his guards were slain in a dance of steel and blood. Children's story ending: The blacksmith was reunited with his daughter and they lived happily ever after, forever grateful towards the pale woman. Adult version ending: Years went past and the blacksmith's daughter married a local farmer and together they had a child. The child was a healthy baby boy. On his third birthday the child suddenly produced fire from his hands, he was one of the blessed ones. The blacksmith was overjoyed, knowing that his grandchild would have a bright future but then he saw her again. The Vileblood had come for her compensation. A Blessed one for a Blessed one. Resources Equipment / Weaponry A twin-blade that can split into a saber and a dagger. Specialisations Fencing, horseback riding, shooting, trench warfare, drilling. Quirk Blood Imbuement. The user can enhance the blood in their own body. This allows them to perform inhuman feats of speed and strength. The user can also drain their blood into their blade to enhance it. Blooddrive: The user already died years ago, the only reason they are still alive is due to their quirk. Their blood keeps them alive so as long as their heart doesn't get destroyed and they don't lose more than half the blood in their body they won't be able to die. The, of course, can still feel pain like normal. Bloodblade: The user drips a few drops of blood onto their blade to increase the cutting power to 25kN and the swing speed to triple the normal speed. The user can send out a blade wave made of the blood that is 3 meters long and travels at 50m/s. The blade wave only deals 5kN and after using it the buff on the blade will work out and it will take one turn before it can be reapplied. She can only have one weapon buffed at the same time. In case that she buffs her twinblade and spits it up into a dagger and saber combination the saber will keep the same buffs but the dagger's cutting power will be lowered to 10kN Bloodburst: The user can massively increase their acceleration for the next five meters they move. This ability increases their acceleration to 5x the normal human limit and has a 1 turn cooldown. Bloodrage: The user drives themselves mad with their blood as they will replenish all blood lost every turn during this form, granting them near immortality. The user will also be able to form a pair of blades made of their own blood. One is saber and the other is a dagger. The Saber cuts for 30kN and the dagger for 15kN. In blood rage, the user will have two streams of blood spouting from their back that looks like a pair of massive wings. The blood wings works like armor and can resist up to 25kN each turn, meaning that the armor value resets at the start of her turn. The user can keep this ability active for 10 turns per day. When this form is active the user can beat one of their wings to send out 10/8/5/2/1 shards of blood that each deal 5/7/10/22/30 kN and travels at 30/35/40/45/50 m/s. The shards are 10/12/15/25/50 cm long and 1/2/2/3/3 cm diameter at their thickest part. The shards can travel up to 25m far. Using this ability drains the durability of the wing by 15kN and can only be used once per wing per turn. New "Feat" - I''mmortal's blood: ''Vileblood's blood has truly been completely infused with her blessing giving it unique properties. Vileblood can manipulate her blood outside of her body to make it flow back in, stop bleeding by controlling the blood in front of the wounds. She can restore half of the blood she lost that turn at the end of the turn. The maximum size of the wounds she can cloth this way are wounds no bigger than a medium gash. She can collect her blood in an area with a 5-meter radius. By concentrating on her blood she can make all of her blood in a 10-meter radius flow back into her body over a span of 1 turn of undisturbed focus. The blood flows back into her body gradually but if the loses focus all the restored blood will burst out of the wound again. Versatility This ability allows the user to be a true monster in combat and lets them use their near-immortal body to their advantage. Example Vileblood gets impaled in her stomach by an enemy lance, she simply grins and runs her blood enhanced blade through his chest, easily piercing the armor. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Deceased